The present invention relates to an endoscope system, a focus control method for an endoscope system, and the like.
An endoscope system used for screening examination is required to achieve as deep a depth of field as possible since the user observes a deep digestive tract. In recent years, the number of pixels of the image sensor used for the endoscope system has been increased, and it has become difficult to capture a panfocus (deep-focus) image since the aperture is limited due to the diffraction limit. Since the user must perform a manual focus adjustment or the like when it is difficult to capture a panfocus (deep-focus) image, the operation becomes complex.
For example, JP-A-2011-139760 discloses an endoscope system that reduces complexity due to manual focus control to improve operability by implementing an autofocus (AF) control process that utilizes an area division method and a contrast method.